


Feel the Rhythm in my Chest, Just Breathe.

by CreativeCrow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, angsty as hell, healing arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCrow/pseuds/CreativeCrow
Summary: An Overwatch squad gets ambushed by Talon, as a result Mercy is knocked out and almost drowns. Hanzo refuses to lose her. The rest of the squad do what they can to keep her alive.A small Healing Arrow one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a dream I had and "Guillotine" by Jon Bellion.

There was no heaven, no hell, no white light. There was floating and hovering. A lot of it, like she was in space. Except there was nothing. The beauty of space was replaced by the cold.

Cold.

Why was she so cold?

 

“The hell happened back there?”, Jesse’s eyes were wide open when he saw his friend in Hanzo’s arms, Tracer in tow.

The archer’s face was blank, a soft ‘Angela’ escaped his lips low enough to reach her ears only, had she been awake.

“She went back to check for any injured members, that’s when the second explosion went off, blew her off the cliff and into the water-”

Lena’s eyes were on the ground. She failed her, had she been paying attention, she could’ve went to the edge-

“It wasn’t your fault,” came Hanzo’s voice, “Even if you were in her line of sight, she was unconscious before she reached the water.”  
His words were logical, but he couldn’t help but blame himself as well. Maybe if he was closer he could’ve done something.

Mccree was quick to put his serape on the floor, gesturing for Hanzo to lay the doctor on it.

He wouldn’t let go of her.

Hanzo held Angela tighter as he sat down, warming her anyway he can.

His eyes welled up. He clenched her body as he rocked her back and forth whispering her name over and over.

 

“Angela.”

She heard her name being called again, and again.

What happened? Was someone injured? Were they calling for her to help?

She must get to them!

 

Jack secured the parameter, Jesse lit a fire and now he and Lena were getting some more firewood.

Soldier 76 looked sympathetically at the archer and the doctor. He understood, he got it, the entire Overwatch team did. They did a good job at keeping it as private as possible, but when you’re with these people for most of your days, they become more than just colleagues. They become your family. People you can read like an open book.

He noticed their body language around each other, when they’re getting coffee or at lunch. The little smiles and stolen glances.

A lot like Ana and Reinhardt. Except those two never tried hiding anything. No place was safe from them.

Jack snapped back into reality. He stood up and wrapped his jacket around the pair, making sure he covered Angela. Hanzo looked up at him with a grateful look on his face, whispered a small ‘thank you’ and reverted his attention back to Angela.

 

Crack, crack, crack. 

What was that? Gunfire?

Crack.

No. Not gunfire.

Crack, crack.

Firewood? It’s firewood.

 

The fire’s warmth was a welcomed sensation. Her eyes fluttered opened, a small groan escaping her lips. She was held in place. The grip felt familiar. Warm.

She looked up to see his face, his relieved face smiling at her. She was safe. She was in his arms. Safe and still breathing.


End file.
